


Trick Room

by Ekao



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekao/pseuds/Ekao
Summary: 漂移在替救护车跑腿的时候找到了不该找到的东西，而救护车决定借这些东西来惩罚他一下。
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Trick Room

“所以我将这视为一个赤裸裸的邀请，你应该学会收敛，漂移。”

救护车轻轻地弹了弹结实的金属绳索，让漂移发出了一声闷哼。不得不说警车对于情趣用品的选择标准非常高，材质上乘、做工细腻；在救护车的印象里，这些东西即使是放在战前，也要花上一大笔钱。

自从漂移误打误撞地闯入救护车的世界，并发掘出了他火种深处的秘密后，救护车也不再压抑这些爱好，并小小地滥用了一下职权，将医疗室旁边一个闲置的小仓库改造成了他和漂移专用的娱乐场所。现在，救护车无比庆幸他当初在天花板上焊了一个挂钩。

漂移的双手和一条腿被高高吊起，绳索经过顶端的挂钩，连接在他火种舱附近敏感的神经线路上；只要他稍微放低双手或腿，他胸前最敏感的部位就会被牵动。救护车还恶趣味地在绳子上固定了两个跳蛋，无时不刻地折磨着他。漂移的嘴被口枷强行撑开，自动分泌的唾液顺着他的嘴角流下，滴落在救护车提前放好的酒杯中。救护车背过双手，欣赏着自己的杰作。他围着房间中央的漂移踱步，慢慢地绕到他的背后。漂移的风扇正在以最大的功率运作，不需要肢体接触，救护车都能感受到他机体上散发的热量。

救护车让漂移在被束缚的感觉中沉浸了一会，他知道漂移喜欢这样。直到漂移发出低低的鼻音，救护车才贴近漂移的音频接收器，用低沉的嗓音说道：

“像往常一样，安全词是‘机械狐狸’，或者哼唱你在新水晶城学到的那首曲子。”

不等漂移回应，救护车便拉开了与漂移的距离，回到了那箱情趣用品的旁边。“警车在进入维生舱之前告诉我，要我去把他没有批完的文件拿来。而我拜托你跑腿，是因为我信任你，所以你没必要把不该找到的东西翻出来，还带到我这里，不是吗？”救护车慢悠悠地说着，故意让语调掺上几分怒气。“他在令人眼花缭乱的道具中挑挑拣拣，终于看上了一款上面有银白色纹路的仿真输出管。“我无权干涉别人的私生活，”救护车启动了手中的仿真输出管，淡蓝色的电流一瞬间从管身上流窜而过，“但是不懂规矩的坏孩子需要惩罚。”

救护车绕到了漂移背后，轻轻拍了拍他的后挡板，白色的装甲迫不及待地向两侧划开，紧缩的接口泛着淫靡的水光。

“看看你，”救护车摇了摇头，“我甚至都不知道这对于你来说是惩罚还是奖励了。”

救护车轻车熟路地在漂移的接口周围揉了两把，手指上沾了不少亮晶晶的润滑液。随后他把仿真输出管一把塞进漂移紧致的接口，这让漂移绷紧了身体，仰头发出高昂的呻吟。救护车知道漂移的极限在哪里，这么做还不会伤到他。溢满的润滑液顺着漂移的大腿根滑下，反射着室内昏暗的灯光。

救护车满意地听着漂移野兽般的粗喘，并随手打开了仿真输出管的电击开关。漂移的身体再一次弓了起来，但又因为牵动了上半身的绳索而反弹回去。规律的电流一下下刺激着漂移的接口内部，就在他即将承受不住时，电击会恰到好处地停下；等他稍微缓过来一点，电击又会毫不留情地袭击他。漂移支撑在地上的腿因为疼痛和快感而颤抖，但救护车知道这对于他来说才刚刚开始。更加迫在眉睫的问题是，漂移敏感的接口已经让他快要过载了。被冷落许久的输出管孤独地挺立着，顶端流出粘稠的前液。就在漂移关闭了光学镜，准备迎来他的第一次过载时，救护车眼疾手快地捏住了他输出管的根部，让漂移哀嚎出声。

“哎呀，我真是老了，怎么能忘了这个呢。”救护车和蔼地微笑着，从工具箱里掏出了一串反射着银色光芒的输出管用拉珠，慢慢地塞进了漂移挺立的输出管。在漂移痛苦的呻吟声中，小小的串珠被一个接一个地塞进了他的输出管道，本就兴奋到极致的输出管又不得不涨大了一圈。救护车用食指轻轻点了点漂移输出管顶端露出的拉珠链，难得地露出了满意的神情。

“好了，现在……”

一阵急促而尖锐的提示音突然响起，打断了救护车的话。救护车检查了内置通讯，随后遗憾地对漂移摇了摇头：“……现在我得回医务室处理紧急情况了。”在临走之前，救护车故意把跳蛋的开关拴在一条绳子上，悬挂到漂移的视野正前方。“我会在地上的酒杯被填满的时候回来，如果你想要稍微好受点儿，就尝试把它关掉吧。”语罢，救护车头也不回地离开了房间。

现在，昏暗的房间内只剩下了漂移自己。他从发声器中挤出低低的呻吟，开始试图用鼻尖去触碰那个粉色的开关。他应该挣扎，这是游戏的一部分。漂移努力让头向前探去，但这会让他的双手下降，胸前传来的尖锐疼痛让他缩了回去。更多的唾液从他的嘴里流下，但因为他的挣扎而溅落到了四周的地面上，酒杯里还是只有底部被一层浅浅的唾液填充。仿真输出管的电击也逼迫着他发出更多淫荡的呻吟声，输出管的头部刚好顶在他接口顶端的垫片上，把电流输送至内部的次级油箱，让他头晕目眩。

这样下去不行。漂移努力调整自身的温度，喘息着稳住重心，让自己的唾液对准地上的酒杯。漂移用混乱的处理器整理着思绪，他有两个任务：填满酒杯，还有关掉面前的开关。这两个任务目标的实现过程有冲突，所以最好是用最短的时间完成一项，再把精力集中在另一项任务上。

过了许久，漂移感到自己稍微恢复了一点力量，战士的体格成功让他适应了来自接口的刺激。他强行让自己忽略输出管的胀痛，让光学镜重新对焦，视线聚集在眼前的开关上。漂移用酸麻到快要失去知觉的双手握拳，深吸了一口气，稍微向后仰头，紧接着猛地向前撞去，让鼻尖刚好接触到闪烁着绿灯的开关。

成了！漂移欣喜地想。但事与愿违，胸前感受到的震动并没有消失。漂移抬起头，发现那个该死的开关并不是触摸屏，而是一个真正意义上的“按钮”。那个可怜的粉色小装置被漂移撞得来回乱晃，难以捕捉踪迹。但漂移从不会轻言放弃，他算准了开关在空中的轨迹，准备利用它本身带有的动能迎面关掉它。身为骑士的坚定精神在此刻莫名其妙地发挥了作用，漂移再一次调整好了状态，看准了空中即将荡回来的开关，准备给予迎头一击——

“啊啊啊啊——！”

来自接口的强烈电流让漂移惨叫出声，之前的电击从来没有如此令人难以忍受。疼痛和快感像火药一样在他的处理器中炸开，并随着电路传到了全身。他没有依靠输出管便达到了过载，接口喷溅出了大量的润滑液，抽搐着挤出了一直含着的仿真输出管。被过量液体包裹的输出管掉在地上，与因为失去重心而被漂移踢到的酒杯一起躺在一滩混合液体中。因为过载而失去力气的漂移低垂着头，再没了声响。

救护车适时地进入房间，脚尖碰到了地上泛着淡淡荧光的液体。他瞥了一眼天花板角落的监控摄像头，不动声色地把仿真输出管的开关藏进子空间。救护车上前解开漂移身上的束缚，而漂移只是发出了几声微弱的悲鸣；失去了绳索的支撑，漂移直接瘫倒在了地上。救护车帮漂移揉着因为长期强行开口而酸痛的下颚，后者过了一会儿也恢复了一些体力，乖顺地跪在救护车身前。

“你还想要更多，对么？”救护车居高临下地看着漂移，漂移挺立的输出管上还露着紫色的拉珠链。但训练有素的漂移双手背在身后，只是用眼神向救护车发出无声的请求。救护车露出了一丝不易察觉的微笑，向后走了几步，坐到了墙边的充电床上。他打开自己的前挡板，露出早已完全充能的输出管。

“那么，就要看你表现如何了。”

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> 玩放置play可以，但是永远不要真的让你的M离开你的视线。


End file.
